Wire feeders, like those used in arc welding applications, convey wire from a continuous feed source to a weld torch. In many instances, the wire is fed from a reel or drum at a rate determined by the operating parameters of the power source. Accordingly, the wire feeder includes a drive motor that delivers the wire at various feed rates. Typically pinch rollers are used to grip the wire pushing, or in certain cases pulling, it toward the work piece. To facilitate smooth operation, bearings may be included that allow the pinch rollers to rotate with reduced friction.